tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SteamTeam/Archive 5
My Talk Page Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message here and I'll reply as soon as I can. Don't forget to sign and date your entries by inserting ' ~~~~ ' at the end. '' ''Dry rails and good running! ;Archives /Archive 1/, /Archive 2/, /Archive 3/, /Archive 4/ All finished It's archived. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:50, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:00, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Thomas Gets it Right Hi SteamTeam, It's me StarFleet, I was wondering could you upload pictures to the Thomas Gets it Right article because there are no pictures on the article except for one. So, let me know and can we be friends? User:StarFleet BTW, the Thomas pictures you upload are fantastic. Take-n Play Releases and more news I noticed that engines that have their Take-n Play versions are slated to appear in one of upcoming seasons. I mean, Take-n Play made Stanley and Whiff and they comed back. So, Duke, Bill, Ben, Hank, Flora and Arthur still have a chance to apppear. What do you think about it? One youtube user has a friend that works in HIT and he given us few news: Sharon Miller will be writing Day of the Diesels, and Diesel 10 WILL APPEAR! Series 15 will see the return of BUTCH, and DART and DEN will be introduced. Keith Wickham will be voicing them in both versions. Fearless Freddie will return with the other NG engines in S16 AND the﻿ 2011 Hollywood film will use REAL ENGINES, not models, with CGI. --SteamworksCentral 19:39, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :I have heared this from ThomasPercyToby2 (the one who meet the HIT team on MIR premiere). --SteamworksCentral 19:39, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, this are all news from him. As, for Duke and Smudger, he asked for them, but the answer was no. --SteamworksCentral 19:44, November 21, 2010 (UTC) trackmaster trust thomas I saw your you tube video on trust thomas for trackmaster I liked the way you did thomas crashing into the buffers then going in to the lake. Me and my sister tried to make some trackmaster episodes for our selves but we dont have a you tube account. by the way i'm re joining under JRCS soon keep an eye out JRCS+CAS 20:50, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Season 14 The page on DemandFive's web said that Henry's Magic Box was originally the second episode. Should we change it? Here is the page: http://www.five.tv/shows/thomas-and-friends/episodes What do you think? I saw that you started putting Merchandising on the episodes pages if they have it. I like that idea. --SteamworksCentral 11:10, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pop Goes Thomas merchandising I like the idea. :) I edited the one you put in to look like the merchandise sections of the character's pages though. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:32, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :What wasn't needed? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:58, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Merchandising I see that ThomasFan has approved this part of a page. I think it would be better to put the name of the product and what he have. Like this : * Take-n-Play - Emily Stuck in Brush (includes Muddy Emily and two trucks) I think it would be better like that, because the people who are visiting our wikia, don't need to search for the product on Take-n-Play page, they can easily see his name here. That's my opinion, you don't have to agree. --SteamworksCentral 17:56, November 25, 2010 (UTC) JRCS+CAS TO JRCS i have offically changed my name JRCS 19:21, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Merchandising sections I'll go and unblock Sketchy in a minute. Yes, I've seen the DotD news. And I've been doing something like that on the pages already, but his way seems even better. Sorry for the briefness, but I'm sort of in a hurry. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:37, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :Like I said, I was doing something similar and I liked his idea better. ;) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:18, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, but I'm only adding in the things we 100% know about. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:46, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Season 10 Hello, SteamTeam. I wanted to ask you if you can upload few Season 10 episodes : Thomas and the Shooting Star, Thomas' Frosty Friend and Seeing the Sights Thank you. --SteamworksCentral 10:11, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Idea I have an idea. I think we could make another section on are episodes page that is called Deleted Scene. Here is an example: Deleted Scenes * Thomas at the Sheds rolling his eyes * Bill and Ben passing Mavis in the Quarry. What do you say? --SteamworksCentral 19:12, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :I have asked him. Thank you for uploading Thomas and the Shooting Star. I saw it. :) --SteamworksCentral 20:53, November 26, 2010 (UTC) 98malimal how do you block pages from being deleted Re:3 Strikes Hmmm... I don't know of any way to do that, but I think that our current policy is to notify them on their talk page of a strike. ZEM talk to me! 04:19, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmm... I'll see if I can create something... Until then we will have to start notifying people on their talk page. I suppose that explanation I gave that user counts as strike 1. ZEM talk to me! 16:49, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::To clear this up: when I wrote the rule, I figured that each time an admin had to reprimand a user would be a strike. So three times and he's out. I had thought that a template or something would be good, but I couldn't think of a good way to implement them. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:05, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :::You're making sense. I'll see what I can create for that purpose. :) ZEM talk to me! 17:30, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::I like the idea of a single template. I know! How's this look? But of course you don't have a strike. :P It can be removed. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:36, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Now that sounds even better! How's that look? :D Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:46, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :OK, how do these look? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:01, November 29, 2010 (UTC) The strikes are warnings, so the user doesn't get blocked until they do something wrong after their third strike. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:17, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :Awesome userboxes Thomasfan! ZEM talk to me! 08:19, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Diesel vs. diesel I always spell Diesel with a capital D because its named after its inventor, Rudolf Diesel. In other words, its a name and I treat it as such. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:01, November 29, 2010 (UTC) DOTD NEWS! HERE seems abit repietive though. Fusspot 12:41, December 3, 2010 (UTC)Fusspot Thanks Thank you for your Message SteamTeam :) New poll I like the new poll, but you do know you weren't due to change it until tomorrow. :P Oh, well. It looks nice anyway. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:58, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :No, it's OK. Maybe the poll should be moved up one day at a time until they always start on the first of the month? What do you think? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:33, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Great! Then next month it will be moved to the 6th. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:29, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Wrong Road Hey SteamTeam, I was wondering could you please upload a picture from Wrong Road of Gordon looking scared when he says 'I won't pull BoCo's dirty trucks, I won't run on branchlines' Let me know, okay. User:StarFleet City of Truro Would you mind if I use the picture of his face in the magazine for a couple projects? One is for a video of my version of the Gordon and the Famous Visitor intro ditty. The other is for photoshopping, to make it face forward in case someone wants to do a TTTE City of Truro model for Trainz. Jim 04:57, December 16, 2010 (UTC) that thomasfan hey i made a few edits to wooden railway and take along and take n play and thomasfan deleted them. i need help he blocked me on my first days here can i block him Wrong Road Hello SteamTeam, I could upload a picture of Gordon looking scared from Wrong Road, the one that StarFleet wanted. Thanks, Smoke Stack 13:05, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, sorry, didn't see it, just looked. Thanks Smoke Stack 16:01, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: My Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree remake Well done, SteamTeam! :D I never noticed how little dialogue there was in this episode until now. :P (I liked the workman fainting when Thomas is pulled out of the snow too! LOL) But seriously, this episode was very well done! I can't wait for the NY's one! BTW ZEM told me that you should still be able to log into the forum and check your PMs! :D Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:27, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :I know it was a goof! It was just funny! LOL Great! I'll check my PMs in a minute. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:16, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Pictures I saw your pictures on youtube are going to put them on thomas and friends wikia. Friends Would you mind if I added you to my friends list? Smoke Stack 18:59, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Thank You :) Smoke Stack 08:10, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Re:Just Remind me... Funny, I was just aking Richie where you were! LOL My title idea was "Old Problems in the New Year". Which do you like better? (Personally, I like mine better. :P) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:50, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I figured those things would end up cut. It should still be good though. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 07:20, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Well changing the station isn't such a big deal. :) Just let me know when it's up! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:41, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Old Problems in the New Year I've watched it already. ;) It's very nice! It didn't need the scenes you removed as much as I thought it did. Well done! (Still, it would have been nice to have them, but...) The only thing that was a little weak was the signalman's voice - it was much too hard to hear. Other than that, it was excellent! :D Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:53, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :I think the ending you came up with worked better too. It's just that I wanted a certain mention in the special. ;) I don't think I have a favorite part; I liked it all! :D How can I honestly give a score to an episode I helped to write?! :P It was a 9.5 at the very least! :P Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:25, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, I thought it was much better! :) OK I can't wait to see them! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:06, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::That's strange. In my opinion, the old versions look clearer and have more vibriant colors - for the most part. :/ Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:25, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::But not all the time. Look at the two versions of TheBeach5. The old one is difinately clearer. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:34, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I suppose so. To me, the new ones look more pixelated than the old images. The color of the old pics is definitely more vibrant in my opinion. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:43, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :I'm sure it does, but the scanner was designed to pick up the image as it is, unlike your camera (You used a camera, right?) which got the overall effect of the illustrations, thus eliminating those dots. (I know they have a name, but I can't remember what. :P) Great! I can't wait to see how they come out! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:50, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I think it looks much better! Well done! :) BTW You wouldn't happen to be a Doctor Who fan, would you? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:25, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::You're welcome. :) Too bad. I've just discovered that it airs on BBCA (A for America) and I love it! :D Which actor(s) have you seen playing the Doctor? Depending on the actor (or even episode), you may change your mind after seeing another. Of the two I've seen (David Tennant and Matt Smith), David Tennant is definitely the better of the two. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:37, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::I've yet to watch any older episodes. (BBCA only airs the newer series; 2005-present) In all though, there have been eleven Doctors in the TV series alone. I can't understand why no one else likes it. I don't like certain episodes, but I still like the series as a whole. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:49, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure who voices the Daleks. In the new series though, I don't think it's Roy Skelton. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:44, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :It's so nice when everyone's right! XD Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:54, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: In case you're wondering... I was sort of wondering, but I figured you were busy with a project or something. I'm glad to know that you're feeling better. :) BTW Isn't the name of the Kevin My Thomas Story Library book Clang! Bang!, like what was on the page? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:22, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :I'll see you later then. :( Clang! Bang! isn't an episode, but I thought that's what the title of the story was. You have a copy, can you look please? :) The only 2011 book I know about is "The Spring Surprise". And wouldn't Bash and Dash get a seperate book? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:40, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't know where that name came from then. (It's removed now.) Great! I can't wait to hear if they're real. See you soon. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:50, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Poll It's time to change the poll again. ;) BTW Where'd you hear that Kerry Shale possibly voiced 'Arry and Bert in both the UK and US versions? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:37, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! :) I'm not sure about both being the same voice actor, but I was fairly sure that the UK voices were the same as the US ones. I just hadn't gotten to compare them yet. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:01, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::After doing a little research - listening to 'Arry and Bert's voices and looking at the US credits (no Matt) - I think that Kerry Shale voices the pair in both versions. Do you think we should change the page? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:33, January 6, 2011 (UTC) accdents i love your gallery for the thomas accdents, i saw being percy real cool may i add that to your gallery Re: Can you do me a favour? Sure! I'll start in a few minutes. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:02, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:29, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Vids Hello, I love all your videos on YouTube. They're amazing! :D Also, could you please tell me Learning Curve's email address. Thanks Smoke Stack 16:53, January 8, 2011 (UTC) : Thank You very much. Smoke Stack 18:15, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Question Hey my friend about The Derailed Engine, to me he resembles a Great Central Railway's O4 Class 8F 2-8-0 tender engine. What Baise does he remind you of? please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 17:46, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :What do you mean by Archive my talk page? is there something wrong with my talk page? please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 18:10, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Duck A couple of months ago I sent an email regarding Duck. I was questioning the possiblity of his return. They replied in saying that he is a popular character internally. But ill post a picture of the email. Ethan McKinley 12:28, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: The Angry Policeman in Cool Truckings? If you mean "should a page be made" or "what page should he go on", then he should get a section on the Minor human characters in the television series page. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:12, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think there's a place for him already. And I have no clue how to differentiate between the two. Sorry. :( Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:38, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not sure. How does the episode describe him? At what station was he? So that's what it was! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:48, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Use your best judgment. I have no clue. :P Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:07, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Edits why did you delete my edits to james in the dark, ''i never delete your things. and i just saw James in the dark this friday, at 1:30 Main Page I've made a few improvments to the main page. Tell me what you think! :) BTW Since we have that gallery on the page that act likes the featured article template, do we ''need the featured article template anymore? EDIT: It looked better before the adds came back. :P Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:54, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:46, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Toby's Triumph Hey SteamTeam, could you please upload pictures of Toby's Triumph. Because I'm making a movie showing my favourite characters Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy and Toby through the years which I might upload on YouTube in the near future. User:StarFleet Editing problems I am having problems with editing. Do you know how to unlock pages?Fanofthomas 03:27, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Rare and promo pictures Hey SteamTeam, I've watched your rare pictures videos on YouTube but why don't you upload them on the wiki. Let me know, User:StarFleet Spam Hello I wan't to make an account but I'm worried about spam can you tell me if you've reicieved any spam? Re: Dcelano's Images The images he's uploaded from his Dcelano account are being deleted as they're replaced by better quality ones. However, since that account is blocked, he's been making alternate accounts and uploading images from those. I've been deleting these images because he's trying to get around his block. When his Dcelano acount is available to use again, he can upload images from there. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:20, January 29, 2011 (UTC) My YouTube Series Hey, just as a heads-up, I'm doing my rendition of 'Heave-Ho, Thomas!'. If you want to voice anyone, here's the list of characters available: Thomas, Henry, James, Percy, Whiff, Diesel, Rosie, Stanley, and Engine crews, with workmen and Farmer McColl. Just tell me the characters you want to voice, and please help me find a female voice actress for Rosie. Thanks! Hank 23:04, January 29, 2011 (UTC)HankAmericanEngine Gordon and Toby Hey SteamTeam, are there other magazine stories that Gordon and Toby appeared in? Let me know. User:StarFleet Finding Images Do you know where you can find big images of thomas and friends episodes?Fanofthomas 02:27, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :I mean like where you can find images on google that are big and are from thomas episodes.Fanofthomas 03:03, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Is it ok if I add thomas pictures that have watermarks on them?Fanofthomas 01:17, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Here is a example of pictures that have this watermark ( the image is at the right)Fanofthomas 01:10, February 9, 2011 (UTC) The red balloon I can't watch a music video because (a) I don't have it on VHS/DVD right now and (b) because I don't trust any internet uploads because they're blurry. I can't even find a high quality version to watch! And I still don't see how we know the red balloon wasn't made in S4. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:21, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :There isn't any evidence to suggest that it wasn't made during S4 either... For that episode, the red balloon would be providing specially shot footage. A lot like many of the scenes in Gone Fishing. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:40, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I like the edit. It covers all of the facts. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:46, February 5, 2011 (UTC) User:TheLoggingLocos This user has been vandalizing user pages and articles endlessly. He appears to be the same user as Pinchytheclaw. Please do something about him. If you ban his IP address, as opposed to just the user name, then that should do away with him for good. Sorry to bother you about this.DancePowderer 20:32, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Poll I've just remembered the poll! If you don't mind, I'm going to do this months. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:51, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :How can you be running out of ideas?! We came up with over a years worth when we first began! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:24, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh. :P No, I made sure that we hadn't had this poll before. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:17, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Mountain Marvel When did Farmer Trotter appear? (to be honest I only saw the first half of the episode). BashDashCrashSmash 15:46, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Capitalisations for Character / Object Names You have a point about it being the page's title. However, to use "The Bakery Van" in a sentence, you'd have to type the bakery van instead of just the bakery van. While it's not a big trouble, it just adds a lot of unnecessary writing. :P Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:29, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :You do have a point there regarding sandwiches. However, I feel that sandwich, being named after a place, probably should be capitalized as well. :P It was quite a while before the actual object became known as a sandwich. Before then it was just people saying "Give me what (the Earl of) Sandwich is having" or words to the effect. Even Wikipedia acknowledges that some people call them Diesel engines... Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:54, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::It must be another US/UK difference we weren't aware of! And I know sandwich was just the example you used. You said it when you first told me. :P Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:10, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Does it need protecting? I had often wondered it. It is the most susceptible page... Yeah, it should be protected. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:17, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Catch Me, Catch Me! In the Catch Me, Catch Me! Goof section you mention that passengers do not like to be 'bounced like peas in a frying pan.' The quote was for Bertie the buses passengers because of the road conditions not for Thomas the tank engine's passengers.SteamPower 18:35, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Good Job Thanks! Just a tip, they look better saved as .png's instead of .jpg's. Have you seen the trailer on the forum yet? --Richie-Time for talk! 11:11, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Yeah, they look and sound REALLy good! Tickets, tickets, tickets...--Richie-Time for talk! 11:37, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, we didn't see him/she/it well enough. No, no UK dub, the only difference though is Percy. --Richie-Time for talk! 11:49, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Stanley is at the Steamworks shot behind Edward at the back. --Richie-Time for talk! 11:56, February 16, 2011 (UTC) toby and bash can you please tell me why you changed my edit that Toby would appear in the episode " Toby and Bash" is it not confirmed that this is a season 15 episode? if you could tell me that would be fine :) Toby7 16:34, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Season 15 I saw that you added more episodes to the season 15 page. They say they're going to air in March, but HiT has confirmed that the series will be after Day of the diesels. I kinda doubt that that info is accurate. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 16:16, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :OK. after that second batch of episodes was confirmed I started to believe it was real. It's a good thing though, because we don't have to wait until DOTD for new Thomas matieral. ;) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 15:47, February 22, 2011 (UTC) High Quality Images of Day of the Diesel Where did you get them? I can't find that Railworker guy on YouTube anywhere. A Season 5 Fan 23:08, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Percy's New Friends You forgot to write the next episode on Percy's new Friends. Smoke Stack 11:28, February 20, 2011 (UTC) DOTD trailer Hello :) Could you give me a link to were you got the screencaps in good quality from the DOTD trailer?Sketchy2009studios 13:26, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Do you know the user that sent you them and could you ask them to give us a link?Sketchy2009studios 18:44, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Editing Thank you Steamteam I do enjoy editing & I shall be editing here classic episodes in the UK I know you live in the UK, and I was wondering, do they air the classic episodes on TV over there. I'm just wondering. I know they do here in the US. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 15:38, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :I see, thank you. :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 15:55, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Engines Hello, I was just browsing over some engines pages, and I noticed that on the pages it lists their appearances, but on the list, it doesn't show many magazine appearances. On Mighty Mac's page for instance, it's only got one magazine. I'm sure they've appeared in more than one magazine story. Thanks. :) Smoke Stack Toot! Toot! 15:59, February 24, 2011 (UTC) : Oh, ok. I understand. Thanks. :) Smoke Stack Toot! Toot! 16:33, February 24, 2011 (UTC) friends? can we be friends? Toby7 Ding!Ding! 22:33, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Fellow Admins... ...there is an new Wikia feature available http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sarah_Manley/Introducing_Wikia_Labs. I was wondering, would you all like to among the first to test it? If we all agree, I will request this feature for this wiki. :) ZEM talk to me! 02:26, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :OK, I've now requested it. I'll let you know when it has been activated. :) ZEM talk to me! 19:11, February 25, 2011 (UTC) 5 more Hi, 5 more Season 15 episodes have been released on Digiguide. Let It Snow - Gordon and Thomas collect logs for an animal shelter and sing a song about snow in the hope that they can make snow clouds appear. Surprise Surprise - Thomas is excited because it is time for a winter party. However, Thomas's friends need help to be fixed so will not be able to make it to the party. Spencer the Grand - It is a very foggy day and the engines are asked to stay put until the weather clears. However, Spencer and Percy do not heed the warning. Stop That Bus! - Thomas feels sorry for Bertie so takes him on a tour. Bertie then realises that he needs to go and collect a group of people and cannot be late. Stuck On You! - Thomas meets Butch, who has a magnet attached to his crane arm. However, he and Butch do not listen to Victor about how to use the magnet. Thanks You. :) Smoke Stack Toot! Toot! 19:02, February 25, 2011 (UTC)